dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Control weather
Can manipulate the weather in the area. Original D&D ''Control Weather'' Debuted in Men & Magic, for the magic-user. In Supplement I: Greyhawk, it was also extended to clerics and anticlerics. In Supplement 3: Eldritch Wizardry, druids also gain the capacity to cast this spell. * 'Spell Level ' 6 (magic-user) or 7 (clerics, anti-clerics, druids) Allows the caster to control the weather, creating any of the following effects: Rain (or Cease Rain), Cold Wave, Heat Wave, Tornado (or Cease Tornado), Deep Clouds, or Clear Sky. ''Weather Summoning'' Debuted in Supplement 3: Eldritch Wizardry, for the druid. * 'Spell Level '''6 The caster can cause any sort of weather desired in a 5-mile radius. There is a delay after casting until the weather arrives of 3 turns + (5d4 turns minus the caster's level), with the first effects becoming apparent after 3 turns (such as storm clouds on the horizon, or a sharp increase or decrease in temperature). The weather called must be commensurate with the season and the climate, and extreme weather such as torrential rain, hurricane winds, heat waves, cold snaps, blizzard, hail, etc., can only be summoned by a caster of 11th level or higher. Casters can collaborate to combine weather effects (such as combining wind and rain). AD&D ''Control Weather Debuted in the Player's Handbook as a cleric spell and a druid spell. Cleric The caster changes the weather in their local area. It takes 1d4 turns for the weather change to come into effect, and the changes the caster are capable of are to change the cloud cover/precipitation, temperature, and wind, but only by degrees from what the weather currently is. Multiple spells can be used in succession ot affect more extreme change. The changes possible are outlined below, with the caster being able to shift the weather one position from where it currently is. DM's Advice: Determining the current weather conditions is a matter of determining the sky conditions, precipitaiton, wind speed, wind direction, and general temperature, determined according to the area the party is in. Druid The caster changes the weather in their local area. It takes 1d4 turns for the weather change to come into effect, and the changes the caster are capable of are to change the cloud cover/precipitation, temperature, and wind, but only by degrees from what the weather currently is. Multiple spells can be used in succession ot affect more extreme change. The changes possible are outlined below, with the caster being able to shift the weather two positions from what it currently is if they are using greater mistletoe. Weather Summoning Debuted in the Player's Handbook as a druid spell. The caster calls forth some weather appropriate for the season. The weather begins to arrive 4 turns after the spell is cast, with the weather truly arriving after 1d12+5 turns. The summoned weather is not under the control of the caster, and might affect 1 to 100 square miles, and may last a single turn, hours, or days. Several casters can work in concert to produce greater effects. If the caster is not using greater mistletoe as the component, the spell cannot create extreme weather. Category:Spells Category:OD&D Spell Category:Level 6 Spell Category:Magic-User Spell Category:Level 7 Spell Category:Cleric Spell Category:Anti-cleric Spell Category:Druid Spell Category:Transmutation Spell Category:Conjuration Spell